Otra vez Regresando
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: De nueva cuenta regresaba Itachi Uchiha de una misión. Solo que esta vez había durado mas de lo que se hubiera imaginado ¿Cuánto podrían cambiar las cosas en ese lapso de tiempo? Pronto lo averiguara.


Secuela de FESTIVAL y REGRESANDO, igual que los anteriores no es necesario leerlos para disfrutar de este. He andado con unas cuantas preocupaciones de salud y es por eso que apenas ando subiendo one-shots, nada grave, pero son de esos padecimientos fastidiosos.

En fin, no me gusta hacerlos esperar para poder leer. Igual que en todos lo demás, Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. Es mía solo esta historia que publico sin fines de lucro.

**/ / **

**/ /**

**/ /**

**/ /**

**/ /**

**OTRA VEZ REGRESANDO**

**/ /**

**/ /**

**/ /**

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que tuvo que dejar la hoja por esa misión? Cinco años. Siete meses, seis días y ocho horas. ¿Por qué llevaba la cuenta? Fácil. No todos los días te piden que te vayas por tanto tiempo después de que te cases. ¿Por qué la acepto? Porque el viejo Hokage le había dicho "Solo tú puedes hacerlo Itachi, nadie más."

Lo hacía por su esposa y por su familia. Para que ellos estuvieran a salvo libres de cualquier peligro. La fama, gloria. Prestigio y todo eso le tenía sin importancia. Solo el hecho de que su dulce Hinata estuviera bien, valía cualquier cosa. Afortunadamente se le aviso con tiempo de esa misión y pudieron apurar la boda. Después del festival y que se expresaran su amor en forma física se le anuncio a Itachi de la misión. En seguida fue y hablo con Hiashi Hyuga para que se diera su permiso para realizar la boda antes y no dejar a Chinata a merced de los buitres carroñeros de la aldea que solo esperaban una oportunidad para poder acercársele. Panda de idiotas si creían que tenían una oportunidad.

Aunque después de la boda solo tuvieron tres días para estar juntos supieron aprovecharlo muy bien. Tres lindos y maravillosos días que no salieron de esa hermosa cabaña préstamo de la familia Aburame como regalo de bodas. Sin duda les debía un gran favor al compañero de equipo de su esposa. Uchiha Hinata. No había tenido comunicación con ella ni con nadie de la aldea a excepción del Hokage por el bien de la misión.

Solo esperaba que no hubieran cambiado mucho las cosas desde su partida. Esperaba encontrar a su esposa en casa y que no estuviera de misión. La extrañaba mucho y solo quería llegar a casa y encerrarla en la habitación hasta concebir al heredero Uchiha. Aunque también sería una linda sorpresa llegar y no encontrarla así él podría darle una "buena bienvenida". Era oficial Itachi Uchiha se había vuelto un pervertido. Pro con una mujer como Hinata como no serlo. Les confió la seguridad de Hinata a su hermano y su primo mayor. No solo que no le pasara nada, sino también que nadie se le acercara con otras intenciones aprovechando su ausencia de la aldea.

Al estar a unos pasos de la entrada de la aldea tuvo que desviarse y asearse en el lago que tan lindos recuerdos le traía. Ese lago fue testigo de la entrega de dos seres que por primera vez desnudaban el alma y el cuerpo. Ya listo y renovado por ese baño se dispuso a ir a la torre Hokage. Por ser una misión secreta y como Anbu, así tenía que ingresar. Aprovechar que el Hokage estuviera solo para dar su informe de la misión. Solo los demás anbu notaron su presencia y desde la distancia le dieron su saludo de bienvenida, un escueto saludo con la cabeza. Ya que por su trabajo tenían que estar al pendiente de su amada aldea. Después se encargarían de darle una bienvenida más respetable que ese saludo. Además ellos también sabían que lo primero que quería hacer su capitán Anbu era llegar a ver a su esposa y su familia.

Cuando el Hokage se encontró solo Itachi por fin pudo ser acto de presencia. En una nube de humo se presentó Itachi a la máxima autoridad de la hoja.

-¡Itachi! ¡Muchacho pero que gusto verte regresar con bien! Quítate la máscara no es necesario.- Le dijo el Hokage al heredero Uchiha.

-Itachi Uchia reportándose de su misión. Misión completada con éxito. Sin percances.- Le inclinaba Itachi frente al Hokage y retirando su máscara..

-Nunca cambiaras Itachi. Fue mucho tiempo alejado de las personas que amas. No es necesario darme ahora todos los detalles. Puedes hacerlo después. Si gustas puedes ir primero a tu casa y verlos, más bien verla. Ya habrá tiempo después.- Le dijo el Hokage, sabría que lo que menos quería el moreno era estar ahí encerrado con él por no sé cuántas horas dando su reporte.

-Si no le importa me gustaría hacerlo ahora y verlos después. Entenderá que si ahora llego a mi casa no querré salir de ahí. Mi madre tampoco me dejara salir.- Le contesto con una sonrisa. Físicamente no había mucho cambio aunque solo su cabello estaba más largo y quizás un poco más de volumen físico totalmente normal después de tanto años.

-Conociendo a Mikoto eso es muy cierto, además que abra otras dos razones más.- Esto último lo dijo muy bajo con el propósito de que Itachi no lo escuchara.- Bueno empecemos, es medio día y si empezamos ahora terminaremos a más tardar a las seis de la tarde.

Itachi asintió y sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas y rompiendo el sello unos cuantos pergaminos más hicieron su aparición en una nube de humo. Y así empezaron con todo la información que Itachi recabo de una red de trata de personas que estuvo investigando y se encargó de desmantelar. Aunque según tenía entendido aun operaban unas cuantas pero muy pequeñas, entre las aldeas podría a cavar con eso en unos pocos meses.

Con los primeros matices anaranjados entrando por la ventana de la torre, el último pergamino fue cerrado y sellado nuevamente.

-Con toda esta información que has traído, no solo has ayudado a tu aldea, sino también has ayudado a que la alianza entre naciones se refuerce. Me pondré en contacto con los demás Kages para poner punto final a esta situación.- El Hokage le daba una calada a su pipa mientras le decía todo eso a Itachi.

-Disculpe que lo pregunte así Hokage, ¿Pero ya tiene a candidatos para ir a esta misión por parte de la hoja? – Le consulto Itachi sin perder su seriedad en el rostro.

-Aun no. ¿Has pensado tú en alguien? – Quiso saber mientras se acomodaba su sombrero el Hokage.

-Si me lo permite, en esta misión no solo se pide inteligencia sino también sigilo. En primer lugar Shikamaru Nara y Shisui Uchiha serían unos buenos candidatos. En la cuestión de rastreo Aburame Shino o Neiji Hyuga, aunque si fueran ambos sería mucho mejor. Y para el ataque Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee y Kiba Inuzuka.- Según toda la información de ese grupo, ellos eran los candidatos idóneos. Aunque a Shisui y Sasuke solo los nombro porque no los quería tener rondando su casa mientras estaba con su esposa. Lo más probable es que Sasuke le estuviera pidiendo que entrenara con él y Shisui solo andaría por ahí para molestarlo.

-Créeme que los tendré en cuenta Itachi, si los proponer es por algo. Ya veré a quien más pondré para esta misión. Por cierto, no es que quiera evitar verte por las calles de Konoha, pero aun esta vigente tu club de fans, así que si yo fuera tu evitaría ir caminando a casa, es más, me pondría de nuevo la máscara,- Le aconsejo con una sonrisa el Hokage.

Itachi dio un suspiro cansado. ¿Si ya estaba casado porque simplemente no lo dejaban en paz? Vio como el Hokage lo compadecía con la mirada. Se dispuso a ponerse su máscara y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Itachi, seguro te mueres por ver a tu esposa, y me pregunto cómo reaccionaras cuando veas a dos personas más en tu casa.- Meditaba el viejo Sarutobi, viendo a Itachi ir por los tejados de la aldea.

Mientras tanto Itachi aún estaba cansado por el viaje pero con la idea de ver de nueva cuenta a Hinata sentía sus fuerzas renovarse, ya estando cerca de los territorios Uchiha vio que las calles del distrito estaban libres de mujeres. De repente sintió a un Anbu llegar a donde el iba.

-Comadreja, como bienvenida hicimos correr el rumor que venias llegando por la puerta principal de la aldea. Menos a tu familia.- Itachi apretó su hombro como agradecimiento, podría caminar aunque sea por la cuadra donde estaba situada su casa. Vio como en Anbu con mascara de Gato se retiraba.

Y cuando lo perdió de vista Itachi aprovecho para quitarse su máscara y los implementos anbu. Ya vería como pagarles también ese favor a sus compañeros. Solo unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de la mujer de su vida, reconoció su casa a la distancia y también a las de sus padres. Ya que como no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera compro la casa que estaba frente a la de sus padres para que cuidaran de Hinata.

Al llegar a su casa y abrir la pequeña reja noto el jardín lleno de flores. Seguramente Hinata se había pasado mucho tiempo plantando todas esas variedades de flores y plantas, le daban un ambiente más hogareño. Cuando deslizo el shoji de la entrada lo hizo muy lentamente y en silencio, Quería darle una sorpresa. De manera indirecta el anbu le hizo saber que Hinata estaba en casa y no de misión, igual que el Hokage. Se dio cuenta que la casa también olía al perfume de las flores pero predominaba más el olor a lilas.

Escucho ruidos en la cocina y supo que su objetivo estaba ahí. Seguramente preparando la cena. La cocina tenía tres entradas, una que daba al patio, otra que estaba en la estancia y una más que bajaba desde los cuartos. Facilitaba la movilidad dentro de la casa. Además que él siempre creyó igual que su madre que el corazón de un hogar era precisamente la cocina. La vislumbro desde la entrada que estaba en la estancia y se recargo para poder verla. El tiempo que estuvo lejos fue aprovechado por el cuerpo de Hinata. La cintura estaba un poco más marcada y las caderas un poco más anchas. Afortunadamente ella se encontraba de espaldas a él y no podía percatarse de como la miraba con total descaro. Ella estaba sumamente concentrada haciendo la cena yendo de aquí a allá. Su cabello aún continuaba largo y esta vez lo traía suelto.

Lo que más le encantaba es que estaba usando pantaloncillos. Antes de irse Hinata le prometió que hasta que el regresará usaría pantaloncillos. No le mostraría sus piernas a nadie solo hasta que él llegar y pasearan por la aldea. Pantaloncillos grises ajustados de las piernas que terminaban debajo de la rodilla. Camiseta de algodón azul que combinaba con su cabello azul eléctrico de manga corta. Cuando apenas iba a su encuentro escucho ruido en las habitaciones de arriba. Después que alguien bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa. Vio como Hinata volteaba hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Había amor, ternura, cariño y devoción en esa mirada. Solo la había visto en otra mujer y esa mirada la usaba mucho su madre cuando lo veía. ¿Por qué Hinata la tenía? La respuesta llego cuando vio dos niños de cinco años aproximadamente correr hasta ella y abrazarla de las piernas. Llevaban shorts grises y camisetas negras de cuello con resaque y un poco holgadas. A juego con su Hinata pensó el.

-Oka-san, ¿Qué hay de postre?- Pregunto el pequeño que estaba sujeto de la pierna de la derecha.

¿Oka-san? ¿Oka-san? ¿Cuándo jodidos paso eso? Se va unos años de misión y se encuentra con dos pequeños y… Un momento. Esos niños se parecían mucho a Sasuke y él de pequeños. Solo que Hinata los traía con el pelo un poco más corto, casi como su primo Obito.

-¿Verdad que hiciste rollos de canela Oka-san?- Le dijo el otro pequeño.

-No. Yo quiero dangos. ¿Verdad Oka-san que hiciste dangos?- Contraataco el otro pequeño.

Dangos y rollos de canela. Los postres favoritos de ellos. No volvería a irse de misión por tantos años. Estúpida misión que lo alejo se su esposa que ni siquiera se enteró que la había dejado embarazada y la dejo con todo para que ella batallara ¿Qué clase de marido era él? ¿Seguro Hiashi lo odiaría? No volvería a aceptar misiones que lo alejaran por tanto tiempo de ellos. Ahora tenía tres motivos para no alejarse de la aldea.

-Hice rollos de canela.- Le contesto Hinata a sus hijos.- Vio como uno sonreía y el otro hacia pucheros.- Y también dangos.- Observo como el otro pequeño empezaba a saltar de alegría.

-Espero que hayas echo suficiente.- Les hizo saber su presencia.

Hinata al escuchar esa voz y reconocerla sintió que caería de la impresión y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de felicidad inundaron sus mejillas. Al darse vuelta vio la sonrisa de medio lado de Itachi dirigida hacia ella. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron vieron en el otro el cumulo de emociones por el rencuentro. Itachi dirigió su mirada a los pequeños que se sujetaban fuertemente a las piernas de ella. Reconocían al hombre frente a ellos pero ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. Itachi vio en sus pequeños ojitos ónix lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Se puso de rodillas y extendió sus brazos hacia ellos.

Cuando realizo esa acción los dos pequeños Uchihas salieron disparados hacia él y lo abrazaron por el cuello. Lo apretaron tanto que sentía que le presionaban el pecho. Era eso o el sentimiento de abrazar a sus hijos. No importaba mientras los tuviera así abrazados. Sintió pequeñas lágrimas en cada uno de sus hombros. Decidido, si tenía que renunciar a ser Shinobi con tal de no alejarse de nueva cuenta de sus hijos lo haría.

Hinata se llevó sus manos a la boca para acallar un poco su llanto de felicidad. Ella también quería correr a abrazar a Itachi pero la imagen que tenía frente a ella se lo impedía. Itachi estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a sus hijos, probablemente aún no se daba cuenta que estaba llorando. Lo conocía bien y sabría que se estaría culpando por dejarla sola en su embarazo. Quizás hasta pensara en renunciar a ser shinobi. Lo que no sabía era que sus hijos estaban orgullosos de él. Los pequeños sabían que su padre hacia todo eso por ver a su familia a salvo.

-¡Bienvenido Oto-san!- Le dijo un pequeño.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!- Le dijo el otro pequeño ¿Extrañar a alguien que no se conocía? ¿Era eso posible? Ahora sabía que sí.

Solo los abrazo más, hasta que cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Dirigió su vista a Hinata en busca de respuestas. Cuando ella vio su mirada le entendido. Soltó una pequeña risa y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Niños porque no se presentan a su padre.- Les dijo Hinata a sus hijos.

-Los niños se separaron un poco de su padre y lo vieron también con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-Yo soy Iori Uchiha. Hijo de Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha.- Se presentó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Ese era quien más se parecía a Sasuke de pequeño.

-Yo soy Ryo Uchiha. Hijo de Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha.- Se presentó el otro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, herencia de su madre. Él era quien más se parecía a su padre.

Cuando los niños terminaron sus presentaciones Itachi los voleo a abrazar. Se levanto del suelo con ellos aun en brazos y se dirigió a Hinata. Cuando ella lo vio acercarse quiso llorar nuevamente. Se lanzó a abrazar a sus tres hombres y besar al dueño de su corazón. Cuando efectuaron esa acción los niños soltaron un quejido de desagrado. Y sonrieron aun con sus labios pegados al otro.

-Oto-san, dejaste a mama embarazada cuando te fuiste.- Le reclamo el pequeño Ryo con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

.-Si Oto-san, nos debes muchas horas de juego y de contarnos cuentos y dormir con nosotros.- También reclamo Iori. Aunque los dos tenían una gran sonrisa.

-Que les parece si primero cenamos y después vemos todo lo demás.- Les dijo Hinata a los tres.

Ya sentados para cenar ninguno de los niños se quiso separar de su papa e Itachi tuvo que comer con ellos sentados en sus piernas. Hinata les iba a decir que dejaran descarara su padre pero Itachi le negó con la mirada. Ya terminado de cenar y lavar los trastes Itachi los cambio de pijamas y se encargó de revisar que se cepillaran los dientes. Ninguno de los niños quiso dormir en su habitación Hinata comprendió que esa noche dormiría con tres hombres en su cama. A Itachi no le importó menos igual que ella. Los niños se durmieron al lado de su padre. Hinata e Itachi no podían conciliar el sueño. Ella feliz por la llegada de él y él por estar por fin en casa. Aunque la idea de ser padre lo tomo por sorpresa no le desagradaba, no por eso no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. La mirada estaba fija el uno en el otro ya acostados.

-En la mañana despertare con tres hombres y no sentiré remordimiento por eso.- Le dijo Hinata a Itachi. El solo sonrió por el chiste de ella. Su semblante pasó de feliz a afligido.

-Lo siento tanto Hinata.- En su voz se notaba su pesar.

-Tuve la ayuda de todos. Sasuke no dejaba que hiciera nada. Decía que si algo me pasaba o a los niños lo matarías.- Algo muy cierto, pensaba Itachi internamente.- Shisui compraba cosas y cosas para ellos. Tu padre no dejaba de preguntarme como me sentía. Aunque los más felices eran Mikoto y mi padre. Papa quería que regresara con los Hyuga y tu mama se peleó con él. Le dijo que si no confiaba en ella para cuidar de mí.- Se rio un poco e Itachi la acompaño. Eso hubiera sido muy divertido de ver.- Al final los complací a los dos. Pasaba días en casa con papa y aquí. Todo el clan estuvo al pendiente de los niños y de mi.- Tenia tantas cosas para contarle, pero tenía que resumir. Ya habría tiempo.

-¿Los Hyuga o los Uchiha?- Hinata era una Hyuga de sangre y Uchiha por casarse con él. Es por eso que quería saber.

-Soy una Uchiha Itachi. Somos Uchihas.- Le respondió con otra sonrisa.- Son muy inquietos. No sabía que nombres ponerles. No quería ofender a ninguno de los dos clanes. Por eso escogí unos que ninguno tuviera. Tu madre me cuido como si yo fuera su hija de nacimiento. Ella fue quien les dio esa ropa que traían puesta, dijo que era la que usabas de pequeño. Quería que ellos hicieran su propia historia. Tenían planeado ir con Shino y con Kiba, les gusta entrenar con ellos. Y a ellos les gusta estar con los pequeños. Aunque Sasuke siempre quiere que entrenen con él y Shisui. Este último solo quiere jugar. Todos les hablaban de ti. Ellos están orgullosos de que su papa sea quien es.

-Deberían estar molestos porque lo abandone todo este tiempo.- Decía con pesar Itachi.

-Para nada. Sabían que lo que hacías era lo correcto. Velar desde lejos porque ellos estuvieran a salvo.- Hinata acaricio una mejilla de Itachi con suavidad.

Quizás Itachi no paso su primera noche en la aldea como esperaba. Pero no podía negar que fue mucho mejor.

-Te amo Hinata.- Respondió a su caricia con otra, con un poco de dificultad ya que los niños dormían recostados en cada brazo de él.

-Yo también te amo Itachi.- Se paró un poco y beso los labios de su esposo sin molestar a los pequeños.- Sera mejor descansar, mañana será un día pesado cuando todos en el clan se enteren de que estas aquí.

Fue cuando Itachi reparo que no habían venido ni su mama, ni su papa, Shisui o Sasuke a hacer escándalo. Se encogió de hombro y le dio las buenas noches a Hinata.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal de la aldea se encontraban un gran club de fans con una pancarta que decía "Bienvenido Itachi-kun" y la mayoría del clan Uchiha.

-¿No creen que ya tardo?- Preguntaba Shisui bostezando por enésima vez.

-¿Seguro que llegaba hoy?- Esta vez fue Sasuke que ya estaba más que molesto por la tardanza de su hermano.

-Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario- Les recriminaba Fugaku a todos con los brazos cruzados aunque también él ya quería ir a su cama calientita.

-¿Han notado que Hinata no está aquí? Ni los niños.- Esta vez fue Mikoto que la buscaba entre la multitud.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace todo el clan Uchiha en la entrada?- La voz aun fuerte del Hokage de la aldea se hizo escuchar. Tenía una ligera sospecha pero era mejor estar seguros. Además seria graciosos ver sus caras.

-Escuchamos un rumor de que Itachi-kun venia hoy Hokage.- Le contesto una fangirl de Itachi.

-Y queríamos ser las primeras en darle la bienvenida.- Le dijo otra.

-Su esposa ni siquiera le importa, ella ni siquiera vino.- Agrego una más ganándose la mirada furiosa de todo el clan Uchiha, aunque a ella poca importancia le dio.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo el que estén aquí en ese caso.- Les dijo el Hokage.

-¿No llegara hoy?- Pegunto Fugaku un poco decepcionado.

-No es eso. El llego a media mañana y paso toda la tarde conmigo en el despacho. Se fue alrededor de las siete de la tarde. A su casa. Con su esposa y sus hijos. Seguramente a esta hora ya ha de estar dormido.- Y sin esperar a más dio una vuelta y se encamino a su casa.

No se dio cuenta que las chicas lloraba porque seguramente su esposa ya le hubiera dado su "Bienvenida", como Fugaku cayó al piso de la impresión, como Mikoto sonreía y se maldecía por no haber estado cuando Itachi supiera que tenía dos lindos hijos. Tampoco vio a Sasuke refunfuñar por la pérdida de tiempo y a Shisui llorar porque al estar esperando a Itachi no había cenado. Ya lo vería después en su bola de cristal y podría revivirlo las veces que quisiera.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

¿Qué les pareció? Este es el final de los otros one-shot, ya tendré tiempo y dedicarme a la historia que tengo planeada y demás proyectos.

Denle al botoncito de abajo para saber que les pareció. Se dieron cuenta que los nombre que use para los niños son los personajes de un video juego ¿verdad? Es que lo amo, aunque ya no puedo jugarlo. Bueno más bien la bebe de la casa no me deja. Me quita el control.

Que pasen una lindas vacaciones diviértanse a lo grande.


End file.
